Some analog circuits require more than one supply input. Usually, in addition to the digital supply (e.g., mostly 1.0V), an additional higher supply is required. An example of that is a thermal sensor circuit, which may require a 1.25V analog supply, in addition to the 1.0V digital supply. As the trend for SoC (system-on-chip) or processor chip to reduce the number of analog circuits is becoming popular, fewer analog voltage supplies are available. Performance of analog circuits depends on a quiet analog power supply. One way to provide a quiet analog power supply for an analog circuit is to provide a dedicated supply bump for that analog circuit i.e., each analog circuit may have its own dedicated source of analog power supply. Providing an external supply bump for every single analog component is very expensive.